Trust
by Itoma
Summary: She shouldn't have sent him on, but they would fail if he didn't go. Ichi/Gome. Drabble.


Trust...

by: Itoma

This is a drabble

Kagome/Ichigo

(border)

They were being chased... a herd of Menos with their adjuchas leaders. Aizen had them brought to Las noches to see if Ichigo and his friends had what it takes to save Orihime. As they ran down the massive white hallways they could see a set of large white doors at the end, and they where beginning to close. They knew if they didn't reach those doors before they closed they wouldn't have time to bust them open. And would be forced to fight the army behind them, sustaining unnecessary injuries. As fast as they could they ran with Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia leading the party. While Uryuu, Chad and Kagome brought up the rear.

As they approached the doors Kagome began to slow down. Upon reaching the doorway she stopped... and looked down at the sword at her hip. She hadn't received any unique powers like Orihime and Chad had when she was exposed to Ichigo's reiatsu, just an increase in her running speed and a Zanpaku-to. And she quietly thought back to they day she was saved by her now boyfriend, as the light from the sun glinted off his blade which easily held off the attack of a hollow on her family shrine and how handsome he was when he held out his hand to help her up from the ground, just the moment her eyes met his and saw the fierce protectiveness and kindness dwelling with in them she fell for him hard and fast. Coming to a decision Kagome turned and drew her blade.

Feeling her reiatsu getting farther away Ichigo looked back to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Quickly rushing back to her Ichigo stopped just before the doorway when her reiatsu flared.

"Come on Kagome we have to keep going," Ichigo said as he walked towards her.

"No... one of us has to stay here and hold them off... it could get ugly should they show up in a fight with an espada," Kagome said, as the herd raced towards them.

"Fine then let me do it... I'll get it done faster," Ichigo spoke, grabbing his blade until Kagome's reiatsu flared again.

"You can't do this... We can risk you getting injured in a fight as trivial as this Ichigo... you know that," Kagome stated.

"But-"

"No Ichigo... now listen to me. We are in a relationship, and that means when I ask you to trust me when I say I'll catch up with you later... you are to trust me. Just like how I trust that you wont get yourself killed," Kagome spoke.

"Kagome... You listen to ME. Because we are in a relationship it means that we have to do things together, I wont fight your battles for you, just like you wont fight mine. It means that we are to fight along side each other... side by side," Ichigo said, as he closed the distance between them a placed a kiss upon her lips.

"... your so naive," Kagome said, as she pushed him back before the door finished closing.

"KAGOME!," Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo... I love you and I'll catch up okay... now hurry up the others need you," Kagome said as she blew him a kiss.

"Kagome... ," Ichigo said, as the doors closed, "I love you to..."

(border)

Turning to the horde of menos, Kagome looked up at them, each wore the same white mask as the last, save for the adjuchas that loomed over their shoulders.

"Kasso, Ha," Kagome spoke, as her sword turned into a large ivory bow that looked as if a pair of angle wings had been placed together to form her weapon.

As the dark red light of the menos' ceros began to charge, Kagome quickly fired off three arrows and eliminated the first line of Gillian.

(border)

It was down to her and three Adjuchas, there had been five earlier. But with a little work and a few injuries here or there she managed to kill off two.

"Shes strong, I'll give her that. But lets see if she can handle us with out dieing," Spoke the large red adjuchas.

"Alright boss," Spoke the other two as they charged forward.

Panting heavily, Kagome quickly sidestepped the first and set it off balance. And as the first began to fall to the ground she quickly turned and fired an arrow into the gut of the second. While the second fell to the ground dead, she faced towards the first and fired an arrow into its back. And as she turned towards the leader. She fired off an arrow into his head before his cero blasted her into the wall.

Beaten and bloody, Kagome fell to her knees as her reiatsu withdrew to her body. Her bow having returned to the form of a sword sat beside her. Grasping her elbows as she folded her arms she looked to the ceiling, managing to spy through a hole she had made during the fight to see the the artificial sky of Las noches.

"... I guess you were wrong to trust me... Ichigo..." Kagome said as she fell to the ground.

...the end.

Itoma: so yeah this was kind of the saddest thing I've ever written.

Kasso means Glide

and

Ha means Arrow

please read and review


End file.
